Les joies d'être parent
by Aliice-Slytherin
Summary: Élever des enfants ce n'est pas toujours facile. Surtout quand on retrouve en eux certaines des caractéristiques de leurs parents comme l'intelligence d'Hermione et la tendance d'Harry à attirer les ennuis. Ce recueil d'OS est centré sur les couples DM/HG, HP/PP et BZ/GW ainsi que sur leurs enfants et les situations mémorables qu'ils ont vécues.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :)**

 **Bonne année à tous! J'espère que 2018 vous apportera plein de joie et de succès et surtout beaucoup beaucoup d'amour !**

 **Je vous reviens avec un petit recueil d'OS qui comme son nom l'indique porte sur les joies d'élever des enfants, chose qui n'est pas de tout repos comme vous pourrez le voir (Et croyez moi, je sais de quoi je parle)**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que je continue de recevoir pour Scarlett, cette fiction reste celle que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire et je suis heureuse qu'elle vous ait plu.**

 **Mon recueil comporte six OS, la plupart sur le couple Drago-Hermione, mais il y'en a également sur Harry/Pansy et Blaise/Ginny qui à côté des Dramione sont mes couples préférés,**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez,**

 **Bonne Lecture**

 **Aliice.**

* * *

Scorpius le faisait exprès.

Drago en était sur et certain…

Il était juste incapable de le prouver.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, ce dernier n'était pas surpris. Quand on combinait l'intelligence et le courage d'Hermione, et sa propre ruse et son dédain pour les règles, eh bien on obtenait Scorpius.

Cela faisait un mois (un putain de mois !) que ce dernier faisait systématiquement échouer toutes les tentatives de Drago de passer du bon temps avec Hermione.

Et par passer du bon temps, comprenez : lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux incapables de marcher droit.

Au début, Drago avait vraiment cru que c'était une coïncidence, après tout, qui pourrait soupçonner l'adorable Scorpius avec son petit visage de chérubin et ses grands yeux gris pleins d'innocence ?

Tout avait commencé quand ce dernier avait appris à sortir de son berceau, après avoir réalisé que ce dernier était entouré d'un charme de coussinage qui l'empêchait de se faire mal.

Fort de cette liberté nouvelle, il avait commencé à explorer sa nurserie et avait inévitablement découvert que la double porte en bois à l'opposé de son berceau menait à la chambre de ses parents. Cette découverte avait marqué le début de la fin de leur vie sexuelle.

C'était comme si la petite canaille avait un radar pour détecter les intentions de Drago. Dès que les choses devenaient intéressantes, Scorpius se mettait à hurler à la mort, en tapant à la porte avec toute la force de ses petits poings.

Et bien sûr, dès qu'elle l'entendait, Hermione lâchait tout pour courir s'occuper du « petit ange à sa môman ».

Drago avait été le seul à remarquer que malgré les cris et les pleurs, il n'y avait jamais la moindre trace de larmes sur le visage du gamin.

Le coup de grâce arriva le jour où, après avoir interrompu leurs ébats pour la énième fois, Scorpius avait eu le culot ultime de lui adresser le rictus des Malefoy par dessus l'épaule de sa mère alors qu'elle s'éloignait en le portant dans ses bras.

Ce soir là, Drago s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de son père au Manoir, avec un verre d'hydromel, pour lui raconter les misères que lui faisait son fils.

Tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait que Lucius ne gagnerait pas le prix du parent de l'année de sitôt, mais Drago avait tout de même espéré de la sympathie, ou au moins un minimum de compréhension de la part de ce dernier.

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que Lucius se tourne vers les cieux pour prononcer un « MERCI ! » sonore

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu vis Drago, fit le patriarche Malefoy, on appelle ça le KARMA ! C'est moins drôle hein quand c'est toi qui te fais interrompre à tout bout de champ par un petit morveux qui se croit malin ! Toi aussi tu mettais un point d'honneur à ruiner toutes mes soirées romantiques avec Narcissa, figure toi.

Drago était sous le choc. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir agi ainsi, mais s'il l'avait fait, il pouvait certainement sympathiser avec Lucius, lui même n'avait jamais eu à prendre autant de douches froides.

D'un autre côté, si les intentions de Lucius envers sa mère étaient ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi dépravées que celles qu'il avait pour Hermione, alors il ne pouvait que se féliciter pour avoir fait foirer ses plans…

Drago pria silencieusement pour qu'un jour, Scorpius ait un fils qui lui ferait exactement la même chose.

Et quand ce jour là arriverait, Drago se ferait un plaisir de lui rire à la figure comme Lucius venait de le faire…


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy était incapable de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une nuit de sommeil complète sans interruptions et sans qu'un de ses fils ne la réveille à l'aube.

C'est la raison pour laquelle ce samedi matin là, lorsqu'elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, se sentant plus fraiche et reposée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

A côté d'elle, Harry dormait encore profondément, ce qui n'était pas étonnant si l'on considérait qu'il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à travailler sur une enquête.

Généralement, James se réveillait aux aurores et réveillait son petit frère, Albus. Ensuite, il mettait un point d'honneur à sauter sur le lit de ses parents, ignorant les grognements et les menaces de ces derniers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de le lever, excédés par le bruit et les rebonds du matelas, et tout cela pendant qu'Albus performait sa meilleure interprétation d'une tragédie grecque en hurlant et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Compte tenu de tout ça, le fait que Pansy se soit réveillée naturellement était hautement suspect.

\- Harry… fit Pansy en secouant légèrement son mari

\- Hmmm. Non. Marmonna le gryffondor d'une voix pâteuse en enfouissant son visage un peu plus dans l'oreiller de manière à ce que seule sa masse de cheveux noirs soit visible.

\- Harry ! reprit Pansy un peu plus fort avec une claque sonore sur l'épaule de ce dernier

\- Aouch ! Pans' c'est quoi ton problème au juste ?… pour une fois que les mioches ne nous réveillent pas laisse moi en profiter…

Harry dut réaliser de lui même le caractère alarmant de la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer car avant que son épouse n'ait put répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait levé la tête dans un sursaut, ses cheveux en bataille retombant devant ses yeux pour le rendre encore plus mal voyant qu'il n'était déjà.

\- Une seconde… _pourquoi_ les mômes ne nous ont pas réveillés ?

\- Harry je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose de terrible murmura Pansy. J'ai un horrible pressentiment.

Depuis qu'elle était maman, Pansy avait développé une sorte de sixième sens qui la prévenait quand ses fils étaient entrain de faire quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas. Et ce sixième sens était en alerte maximale en ce moment. La serpentard avait également appris à ses dépens que l'expression « le silence est d'or » ne s'appliquait pas aux enfants. Bien au contraire, avec ces derniers, tout silence prolongé en dehors des heures de sieste était généralement synonyme de catastrophe imminente. C'était encore plus vrai dans le cas d'Albus et James qui semblaient avoir hérité de la tendance d'Harry à se mettre dans toutes sortes de situations périlleuses (bien que le jeune papa démentait ce fait avec véhémence en argumentant que c'étaient les situations périlleuses qui se jetaient sur lui et par l'inverse).

C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'Harry et Pansy échangèrent un regard alarmé pendant une fraction de secondes, puis se levèrent tous les deux de leurs lits d'un même mouvement pour aller à la recherche de leurs deux petits garçons. Harry attrapa au passage ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevets. La serpentard lui lança sa baguette alors qu'elle sortait de leur chambre pour se diriger vers celle des gamins, sa propre baguette en main.

Ils furent devant les chambres de James et Albus en quelques secondes. Leurs portes étaient grande ouvertes, lit et berceau vides.

Une sourde terreur s'empara de Pansy qui commença à trembler.

Et si on avait enlevé ses bébés ?

Alors même que son cerveau se lançait dans toutes sortes de scénarios catastrophe, la partie plus pragmatique de son esprit lui rappela que leur maison était tellement bien protégée qu'il était impossible que quelqu'un ait pu s'y introduire sans déclencher toutes sortes d'alarmes et d'enchantements protecteurs.

Le rire strident d'Albus à l'étage en dessous lui confirma que ses enfants étaient toujours dans la maison et Pansy poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se lancer vers l'escalier, dont elle dévala les marches quatre par quatre, Harry sur ses talons.

Ce dernier manqua de justesse de lui rentrer dedans quand elle freina brusquement, figée d'horreur face à la vision qui l'attendait en bas de l'escalier.

Albus, leur plus jeune fils, était suspendu à deux mètres au dessus du sol et tournait lentement sur lui même, tandis que James, assis tranquillement par terre usait de ses pouvoirs nouvellement découverts pour faire flotter son petit frère. Seul le léger froncement de ses sourcils témoignait de la concentration dont ils devait faire preuve pour maintenir Albus dans les airs.

Pansy et Harry regardèrent la scène avec des expressions d'incrédulité et de terreur, ils n'osaient pas bouger, de peur de déconcentrer James ce qui aurait pour effet d'envoyer leur bébé vers une chute de plus de deux mètres.

Alors qu'ils hésitaient toujours sur la manière de procéder pour désamorcer la situation, James remarqua leur présence pour la première fois, et se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

\- Maman ! Papa ! regardez, je peux faire voler Albus, !

Et comme pour leur montrer ce dont il était capable, il fit faire à son frère une pirouette dans les airs et ce dernier, complètement inconscient du danger dans lequel il était, poussa un cri de joie strident.

Pansy eut l'impression que son estomac était remonté dans sa gorge et elle se retint de justesse de foncer vers Albus pour le rattraper. A la place, elle serra sa baguette plus fermement dans sa main, prête à intervenir au moindre signe que James ne contrôlait plus la trajectoire de son frère.

\- James… commença Harry d'une voix basse pour ne pas faire sursauter ce dernier. Il faudrait que tu fasses descendre ton frère, peux tu faire ça pour papa ?

\- mais il s'amuse ! protesta James

Albus pendant ce temps perdit quelques centimètres d'altitude, probablement parce que son frère était occupé à argumenter avec Harry.

\- Oui, mais Albus n'est qu'un bébé, et il ne se rend pas compte que c'est dangereux pour lui d'être à cette hauteur, expliqua patiemment Harry tout en se rapprochant d'Albus, de manière à pouvoir le rattraper si jamais James perdait le contrôle.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait une bêtise ? demanda alors James d'une petite voix en réalisant que ses parents n'étaient pas aussi amusés par la situation qu'Albus et lui.

\- Non Jamie, intervint Pansy, personne ne t'en veut, mais tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses avec ton frère, tu pourrais lui faire très mal sans le faire exprès

L'inquiétude sur le visage de James céda la place au désarroi et pendant une seconde, Pansy eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté dans la cuisine. Puis, comme si la corde invisible qui le retenait suspendu dans les airs s'était rompue, elle vit Albus chuter brusquement.

Avant d'avoir complètement réalisé ce qui se passait, Pansy avait levé sa baguette et hurlé « Arresto momentum » tandis qu'Harry se jetait vers Albus, les bras tendus.

Le sort de Pansy ralentit la chute du bébé qui atterrit gracieusement dans les bras de son père avec un autre cri de joie accompagné d'applaudissements, prouvant qu'il y'en avait au moins un qui avait trouvé toute cette aventure très amusante. Pansy courut vers Harry pour voir de ses propres yeux que son fils n'avait rien.

\- Donne moi mon bébé , grommela t-elle en le prenant de ses mains.

Harry ne protesta pas, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec sa femme quand elle était dans cet état. Il la comprenait, lui aussi avait eu ce besoin de vérifier lui même qu'Albus allait bien.

Harry se tourna vers James, qui les contemplait avec ses grands yeux verts pleins de larmes. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier et le prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, ce dernier commença à sangloter.

\- Allons, consola Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans ces états… Albus va bien, et toi aussi. Il y'a eu plus de peur que de mal…

\- Je… Je suis désolé papa je ne voulais pas lui faire mal

\- On sait que tu ne voulais pas blesser Albus, chaton, intervint Pansy qui tenait toujours le bébé. Mais tu dois comprendre l'importance de contrôler tes pouvoirs. Tu ne peux pas faire de la magie consciemment avant d'avoir appris à utiliser correctement tes pouvoirs. Les conséquences peuvent être très graves.

\- Est-ce que je suis puni ? demanda leur fils aîné d'une petite voix

\- Non, tu n'es pas puni, fit Harry

\- Bien sur que tu es puni répondit Pansy au même moment,

Le regard de James passa de l'un à l'autre, comme pour leur dire « Du coup je suis puni ou pas ? »

Ses parents échangèrent un regards et Harry se tourna vers son fils pour lui dire

\- Tu es puni… une semaine sans télé et sans visites chez Scorpius

Pansy se racla bruyamment la gorge.

\- Deux semaines, corrigea Harry.

James sembla sur le point de protester pendant un moment, mais se ravisa après avoir croisé le regard de sa mère. Il remonta tristement dans sa chambre.

\- Je me sens vraiment hypocrite pour le coup, fit Harry quand ce dernier fut hors de vue, à son âge j'ai lâché un boa constrictor dans un zoo.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Fit Pansy, manquant de s'étrangler

\- Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu le Brésil alors je l'ai relâché et j'ai enfermé mon cousin Dudley dans sa cage. C'était avant que je ne sache que j'était un sorcier.

\- Un boa constrictor t'a dit qu'il n'a jamais vu le Brésil ? répéta Pansy d'un air incrédule. Et à aucun moment tu ne t'es dit que le fait que tu puisse le comprendre était un problème ?

\- euh… non pas vraiment…

\- Depuis le temps que je te connais, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce genre de choses continuent de m'étonner fit Pansy en secouant la tête.

\- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que ça arrive à tout le monde, les enfants ne contrôlent pas nécessairement leurs pouvoirs et ne réalisent pas les conséquences de leurs actions

\- Raison pour laquelle il est puni. Pour lui faire comprendre que ce genre d'actions a des conséquences. Mieux vaut le punir maintenant que de le voir comparaitre devant le mangenmagot plus tard pour violation du Statut du Secret.

\- C'est sur que dit comme ça… concéda Harry.

\- Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu n'es pas le seul hypocrite, quand j'avais l'âge de James j'ai ensorcelé toutes les statuettes de notre résidence pour jouer à la dinette. Je les ai tous installés dans la salle à manger pour leur servir un « repas ». Tu aurais du voir la réaction de ma mère, j'ai cru que son visage n'allait jamais revenir à sa couleur normale.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part ?

\- Tu es bien placé pour parler Monsieur Je Parle à des reptiles géants et je trouve ça complètement normal.

\- Touché…

\- Bon alors qui va avoir la discussion avec James sur l'importance de contrôler ses pouvoirs ?

\- Tu as toujours été meilleure que moi pour ce genre de choses, fit Harry avec son sourire le plus charmeur

\- Si je lui parle cette fois-ci, ce sera à toi de lui expliquer comment on fait les bébés le jour où il demandera…

Harry pâlit légèrement à l'idée d'une telle conversation.

\- C'est bon tu as gagné espèce de harpie, je vais lui parler

\- Je t'aime aussi mon gryffifi d'amour fit Pansy en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire victorieux, Albus gazouillant gaiement dans ses bras.

 _Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour cette petite vipère_ … pensa Harry avec le sourire idiot d'un homme complètement amoureux.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Papa comment on fait les bébés ?

Drago recracha prestement la gorgée de thé brûlante qu'il venait de prendre. Le timing de son fils était on ne peut plus mal choisi.

Scorpius avait hérité de la soif de connaissance de sa mère, et des tendances inquisitrices de son père. Du haut de ses quatre ans, il lui arrivait souvent de mettre ses parents mal à l'aise avec ses questions.

Une chose était sure, Drago n'était pas prêt à avoir la conversation sur la sexualité et la reproduction avec son fils de quatre ans, alors il allait devoir la jouer fine.

Il prit tout son temps pour faire disparaître le thé renversé sur sa chemise, avant de déposer sa tasse et sa revue de potions sur la petite table en face de lui, pour gagner du temps. Scorpius le regarda faire, imperturbable, et déterminé à avoir des réponses.

\- Pourquoi poses tu cette question Scorp ?

\- Parce que j'était entrain de regarder de vieilles photos avec maman, et sur certaines elle avait un gros ventre, alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi et elle m'a dit que c'est parce que j'étais dedans…

\- Et as tu demandé à ta maman pourquoi tu étais dans son ventre ?

\- Oui, et elle m'a dit de venir te voir,

Sale traitresse… Hermione ne perdait rien pour attendre.

\- Est-ce que j'étais dans son ventre parce qu'elle m'a mangé ? demanda Scorpius d'une petite voix

Drago retint difficilement un éclat de rire à l'hypothèse de son fils. En plus de son intelligence, le jeune garçon avait également une imagination débordante.

\- Non Scorpius elle ne t'a as mangé.

\- Comment j'ai fini dans son ventre alors ?

\- Bon… Quand un papa et une maman s'aiment très fort… euh… ils…

Honnêtement Drago ne savait pas vraiment où il allait avec cette phrase, ça lui avait juste semblé comme un bon début… Oui c'était cliché mais il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'options voyez-vous !

\- Bon je reprends… Tu as été dans le ventre de ta maman parce que tu étais tout petit et tu avais besoin d'elle. Quand tu es devenu grand et fort, tu et sorti.

Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire pensa le serpentard avec satisfaction.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de son fils à avoir le plus de détails possibles.

\- Oui mais comment je suis entré dans son ventre ?

Drago eut une flashback mental de la dernière nuit qu'Hermione et lui avaient passé en Grèce dans leur résidence de vacances, durant laquelle Scorpius avait été conçu. Ils avaient été particulièrement créatifs cette nuit là.

\- euh… Avec ma baguette magique ! répondit Drago

Ce qui au final n'était pas faux… Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser _laquelle_ de baguette il avait utilisée.

Scorpius considéra sa réponse un instant, et sembla s'en satisfaire.

\- Et comment je suis sorti ?

Drago eut un autre flashback mental d'une Hermione toute rouge et en sueur entrain de lui hurler qu'elle ne le laisserait plus jamais lui faire l'amour. Il se sentit pâlir légèrement à ce souvenir.

\- Euh… Les médicomages ont utilisé tout plein de sorts et tu est sorti

\- Juste comme ça ?

\- Oui, juste comme ça, répliqua Drago en retenant une grimace au souvenir de ses doigts qui avaient presque été écrasés par Hermione tellement elle avait serré sa main pendant qu'elle poussait.

\- Ok. Répondit simplement son fils avant de se retourner et repartir vers sa chambre.

Drago le regarda s'éloigner avec une sensation étrange au creux de son ventre. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas souvent ressenti l'envahit : le remord… Il venait de mentir à son fils de manière éhontée.

S'il existait un enfer spécial pour les mauvais parents, il venait probablement de gagner un aller simple.

Bon ben au moins il aurait Lucius pour lui tenir compagnie, se dit il en guise de consolation avec un haussement d'épaules avant de retourner à sa lecture.


	4. Chapter 4

.

\- Allez mon cœur dis papa !

\- Mama !

\- Non Valie, Papa ! Pa-pa !

\- ma-ma !

\- Oh pour l'amour de Salazar.

Blaise se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de sa fille avec un soupir de découragement.

Voilà une semaine que sa fille Valencia avait appris à dire Maman, mais était toujours incapable de dire papa.

Et bien sur Ginny se faisait un plaisir de le lui rappeler tous les jours depuis lors.

Il avait tout tenté, cajolerie, corruption, charme, toutes les armes de son répertoire y étaient passées et rien. Valie lui répondait toujours mama quand il voulait lui faire dire papa.

\- Allons princesse, ne suis-je pas ton préféré ? tu sais qu'on a un lien spécial toi et moi, dis papa je t'en prie

Pour toute réponse Valie lui lança un grand sourire avant de répéter encore une fois ma-ma.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que Valie répétait tout ce qu'elle entendait ces jours-ci, mais elle refusait obstinément d'apprendre le mot papa ! Blaise aurait probablement été offensé s'il n'aimait pas autant la petite chipie qu'elle était.

\- Valencia… commença t-il doucement

\- Va'encia ! répéta immédiatement cette dernière

\- Génial, tu sais dire ton prénom, qui est difficile à prononcer, mais tu es incapable de dire papa.

\- Ba…

Dans le langage de sa fille, « Ba » pouvait avoir plusieurs significations en fonction du contexte et de l'intonation utilisée. Dans le cas présent, Blaise avait le sentiment que Ba signifiait « Je t'emmerde ».

Sa fille et lui se regardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, lui avec un air déterminé et elle avec une expression d'innocence qui ne trompait personne. Valie était une future serpentard en puissance et tout le monde autour d'elle le savait.

Ils furent interrompus par un hibou qui s'engouffra par la fenêtre et fonça droit vers Blaise. L'oiseau laissa tomber un parchemin devant ce dernier avant de repartir sans attendre de réponse.

Blaise vit que la missive lui était adressée et l'ouvrit avant de parcourir le contenu du message rapidement et laissa échapper un flot de jurons.

\- Putain de bordel de merde…

En gros son bras droit lui faisait savoir qu'il y'avait eu une fuite sur leur nouvelle acquisition et que le contrat en entier était sur le point de tomber à l'eau parce que les vendeurs avaient reconsidéré leur offre.

Blaise se mit à réfléchir frénétiquement à la manière de rattraper ce faux pas, tout en se promettant de découvrir qui était à l'origine de la fuite et de le virer. Comme toujours, depuis qu'il était papa, il arrivait à ignorer les babillages de sa fille lorsqu'il était occupé, ils devenaient un peu comme un bruit de fond.

Cependant cette fois-ci les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Valie attirèrent son attention, et à juste titre.

\- Bow-del bow-del bowdel chantonnait tranquillement sa fille.

Blaise en oublia immédiatement son problème. Si Ginny revenait et entendait Valie répéter des jurons c'en était fait de lui.

\- Valie… Valencia, ma princesse. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu répétes ces mots c'est des vilains mots et papa n'aurait jamais du les prononcer devant toi.

 _Surtout en sachant que tu répètes tout ce que tu entends ces jours-ci… sauf papa évidemment parce que sinon ce n'est pas drôle…_ ajouta t-il mentalement

\- bowdel… fut la seule réponse de Valie, accompagnée d'un énorme sourire

Et bien sûr, parce que l'univers avait un timing désastreux et un sens de l'humour douteux, Ginny arriva par la cheminée à ce moment là.

\- MAMA ! cria joyeusement Valencia a la vue de sa mère

\- Bonjour mon amour, je t'ai manqué ?

\- Mamamamama

 _C'est bon on a compris que tu sais dire maman… as tu besoin de le répéter autant de fois ?_ Pensa Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

Ginny déposa son sac et sa cape d'hiver avant de soulever sa fille pour la serrer contre elle.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée avec papa mon bébé?

\- ba !

Et par « Ba », comprenez « Oui, mère, j'ai passé une excellente journée, merci de demander ».

\- Je suis sure que vous vous êtes bien amusés sans maman,

\- Mama bowdel… fit Valie de sa voix chantante.

Ginny et Blaise se figèrent, pour des raisons totalement différentes, elle de choc et lui de terreur.

Sa fille n'avait pas tenu sa langue plus d'une minute. UNE MINUTE.

\- Blaise ?

\- _Si, amore ?_

Ginny adorait quand il lui parlait italien, et là, il était primordial de mettre toutes les chances de son côté parce que quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait prendre cher…

Cela étant dit… Rien ne prouvait que c'était lui qui avait appris ce mot à Valie. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu l'entendre chez ses oncles Weasley qui étaient connus pour leurs jurons créatifs.

Oui, décida Blaise, il allait définitivement rejeter la faute sur un des rouquins, probablement Ronald, ce serait bien fait pour sa gueule.

\- Blaise pourquoi ma fille est entrain de dire bordel ?

\- Honnêtement, _amore_ je n'en ai aucune idée, tu sais que Valie répète tout ce qu'elle entend depuis quelques temps… Elle a passé la journée au Terrier hier alors peut-être que…

\- Valie qui t'a appris le vilain mot ? interrompit Ginny en s'adressant à sa fille.

Et là, miracle, l'univers avait apparemment décidé d'en rajouter une couche.

Pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, Valie ouvrit sa petite bouche et articula clairement :

« Pa-pa ».


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione était dans le déni.

Plus Drago passait du temps avec ses enfants, et plus il était convaincu qu'ils finiraient tous sans exception à serpentard.

Pour Scorpius, la question avait été réglée dès son plus jeune âge. Drago se rappelait encore douloureusement de sa fâcheuse tendance à interrompre ses moments d'intimité avec Hermione. Il n'était toujours pas certain de lui avoir pardonné, et priait encore régulièrement pour qu'il ait un jour un fils qui lui rendrait la pareille.

Dans le cas des jumeaux, ça avait été flagrant, même Hermione n'avait pas été capable de nier qu'ils étaient la quintessence même du serpentard. Ces derniers rappelaient de manière terrifiante une autre paire de jumeaux roux, et ils étaient généralement les suspects numéros 1 quand quelque chose allait de travers au Manoir.

Et à côté de tout ça, il y'avait Alice, la calme et douce Alice.

La sournoise et manipulatrice Alice.

Elle était le dernier espoir d'Hermione, qui était convaincue que cette dernière irait à contre courant pour intégrer la maison Gryffondor, ou même Serdaigle. Et honnêtement, pendant un long moment, Drago y avait cru aussi.

Jusqu'au jour où il était entré dans sa cuisine qu'il croyait vide, pour y trouver Scorpius et Alice. Les deux étaient penchés sur une tarte aux framboises qu'Hermione avait posée à refroidir sur le comptoir.

Drago se rappelait clairement avoir entendu Hermione interdire au enfants de se servir de la tarte tout seuls, en leur promettant à chacun une part après leur sieste.

Clairement, Scorp et Alice ne prévoyaient pas d'attendre aussi longtemps.

Voyant que sa présence dans la cuisine était passée inaperçue de son ainé et sa cadette, Drago se tapit dans l'ombre d'une alcôve pour voir comment ils allaient contourner l'interdiction de leur mère, car il était évident que les enfants étaient décidés à manger de cette tarte.

Son choc et sa surprise furent sans bornes quand il entendit Alice s'addresser à son frère

\- Maman a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se servir _tout seuls._ Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais te servir une part, et tu vas m'en servir une, comme ça personne s'est servi tout seul.

Drago ouvrit la bouche par réflexe, pour protester, puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'argument contre la logique implacable dont sa fille venait de faire preuve.

Il regarda donc, impuissant, ses enfants couper tour à tour une généreuse part de tarte pour la tendre à l'autre.

Et ils eurent même le culot d'aller se servir un verre de lait pour aller avec.

Drago secoua la tête et, avec un haussement d'épaules, repartit dans le couloir par lequel il était arrivé. Hermione était la raison pour laquelle ses enfants montraient une intelligence aussi avancée pour leur âge alors elle n'avait qu'à se démerder avec eux. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à mieux formuler ses interdictions.

Quant à ses enfants, si une seule de leurs boucles blondes atterrissait dans une maison autre que Serpentard, il saurait que le choipeau magique était un putain d'imposteur.


	6. Chapter 6

En entrant ce soir là au manoir, après deux semaines de mission au Qatar, Drago n'avait qu'une seule envie, une bonne douche chaude et une soirée tranquille avec sa femme. Il avait en tête de convaincre sa mère de garder les enfants ce soir pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec Hermione.

En entrant dans le salon principal, le serpentard eut le sentiment que ses plans allaient très vite tomber à l'eau. La scène devant lui était à la fois étrange et effrayante.

Narcissa était d'une pâleur mortelle, et regardait fixement dans le vide, comme si elle était en état de choc. Drago n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état et une vague inquiétude commença à monter en lui.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, en face de cette dernière, Lucius était en hyperventilation et Hermione l'aidait à respirer dans un sac un papier. Sa femme elle même avait la tête qu'elle faisait généralement quand elle voulait éclater de rire mais évitait de le faire pour ne pas offenser quelqu'un. Alice était assise à même le sol et regardait les adultes avec un air perplexe, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se comportait ainsi. Lorsque cette dernière le vit, son visage s'illumina et elle courut vers lui, tendant les mains pour qu'il la prenne.

\- Qu-est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Drago tout en soulevant sa fille. Et Hermione pour l'amour de Salazar utilise ta magie pour aider mon père au lieu de le faire respirer dans ce truc !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche… probablement pour répondre à sa question, mais elle perdit tout contrôle et éclata d'un rire sonore.

Elle était tellement hilare qu'elle en était pliée en deux et se tapait le genou de la main.

Lucius lui lança un regard noir tout en continuant de respirer laborieusement dans son sac en papier.

\- Quelqu'un va m'expliquer à la fin !?

Le ton impatient de sa demande sembla faire sortir Narcissa de son était catatonique, et la réponse lui vint de cette dernière.

\- Ce qui se passe, fit Narcissa dont le ton calme était en contraste direct avec l'expression de pure hystérie sur son visage, c'est que ta fille a décidé qu'elle voulait devenir styliste…

\- Styliste ? répéta Drago en regardant Alice, cherchant à comprendre en quoi l'idée de sa fille pouvait mener à la scène post apocalyptique devant lui,

D'accord il préférerait qu'elle ait un peu plus d'ambition que ça mais ce n'était pas si mal tout de même styliste. Non ?

\- Oui, Drago, Styliste. Et elle a confectionné des tenues qu'elle a OFFERT aux ELFES. Ta fille vient de libérer tous le personnel du manoir !

Oh…

OH…..

Merde.

Drago parcourut à nouveau la scène du regard, et cette fois-ci, remarqua près de la cheminée Dina, l'elfe en charge des cuisines, arborant un tutu rose fushia et un chapeau à plumes qui portaient la marque de fabrique d'Alice.

À côté, Hermione était toujours en proie à son fou rire, et Drago pouvait la comprendre. Hermione avait passé des années à militer pour les droits des elfes alors le fait que sa fille ait fait plus de progrès qu'elle en une après midi et sans même le faire exprès était en effet hilarant.

Drago sentit la même hilarité monter en lui, mais il savait que s'il faisait l'erreur d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un sourire, deux Avada Kedavra le frapperaient en même temps. Lucius et Narcissa ne voyaient clairement pas le caractère cocasse de la situation.

\- D'accord. Je suis sur qu'on peut trouver une solution. De toute façon les elfes du manoir sont des elfes payés alors leur donner des vêtements n'aura peut être pas la même signification…

Dina choisit ce moment là pour intervenir.

\- Maitre et Maitresse, les elfes m'ont chargé de vous dire qu'ils veulent rester travailler au manoir, si vous voulez encore de nous…

\- Si on veut de vous !? demanda Lucius qui jeta son sac en papier, semblant avoir miraculeusement retrouvé son souffle. Bien sur qu'on veut de vous ! Tout ceci n'est qu'une regrettable erreur…

\- Mais… hésita le petit elfe

\- Mais ? répéta Narcissa qui était assise sur le bord de son siège, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, comme si le suspense de la situation était intenable.

\- Mais nous aimerions garder les vêtements de Miss Alice si vous le voulez bien, nous les aimons beaucoup, et si elle veut nous en offrir plus, nous les prendrons avec joie, et continuerons quand même à travailler pour vous.

Narcissa se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement tandis que Lucius se levait de son siège en annonçant qu'il avait besoin d'un verre de whisky.

\- Bon ben tout est bien qui finit bien, conlcut Drago.

Puis il ajouta à l'adresse d'Alice qui était toujours dans ses bras et suçait son pouce tranquillement.

\- Princesse, la prochaine fois que tu veux offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un essaie d'avertir maman ou papa d'abord, ok?

\- Oui mon papounet !

Et Drago sentit son cœur fondre, comme à chaque fois que sa fille l'appelait ainsi. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, tout en se disant que ses enfants allaient lui causer des cheveux blancs en avance, mais il ne les échangerait pour rien au monde.


End file.
